


All Systems Operational

by pokey_jr



Series: Only Sequences Change [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokey_jr/pseuds/pokey_jr
Summary: “Don’t stop.” His lips part, breath hitches before he composes himself. “Please. My receptors still register pleasant sensations.”“Okay.”“I’m going to run a systems diagnostic,” he announces. His LED swirls from blue to yellow, his eyes flutter, then close. His simulated breathing ceases, his chest stills, no more rise and fall.**Connor isn't programmed to fail, but he's still a machine.





	All Systems Operational

“I’m sorry,” he says again, concern rising in his voice. “I really don’t know what’s wrong. This shouldn’t be happening.”

“It’s okay, Connor,” you reassure him in a soothing tone. Which should be unnecessary. Androids don’t have egos, or hang-ups about this sort of thing. You know he doesn’t care. You do it anyway. “It’s okay.” You move your hand from his soft cock to his balls, rolling them gently in your palm. “Does this feel good?”

He nods, spreads his legs wider. You’re sitting beside him on your couch, drunk and handsy, and he hadn’t seemed to mind when you had started massaging him through his jeans. And then undone the button and fly. He’d made such delicious noises. Soft sweet moans, and he’d started bucking up to meet your hand.

“Are you sure?” You confirm. “I can stop.” It won’t hurt your feelings to stop. Disappointing, sure, but you’re surprised he hasn’t asked to go down on you yet. The lead engineer for his prototype at CyberLife must have been a woman because he eats pussy like it’s his primary function.

Lucky you.

“Don’t stop.” His lips part, breath hitches before he composes himself. “Please. My receptors still register pleasant sensations.”

“Okay.”

“I’m going to run a systems diagnostic,” he announces. His LED swirls from blue to yellow, his eyes flutter, then close. His simulated breathing ceases, his chest stills, no more rise and fall.

Still. You don’t move your hand. His balls feel unbelievably real, though you know they’re some sort of silicone composite with heating elements and sensors embedded. Whatever’s going on is a bit worrying. Connor isn’t programmed to fail, if something is wrong–

His eyes blink open and he looks over at you. “A connection was knocked loose the other day when Detective Reed kicked me in the groin area. It will be easy for me to fix by myself. If you would move your hand for a moment…”

You do, and watch in fascination as the skin mesh overlay disappears, revealing the shiny silverwhite plastic underneath. Deft and quick, he opens a panel at the base, fiddles with one of the cables, closes it, and suddenly his cock grows erect. Still no skin.

Bizarre. You peer closer. “Does it feel the same when it’s… you know… just the plastic?”

He tilts his head, his brown eyes warm with curiosity and still— _still_ after all this time with him– your pulse quickens.

“I don’t know. Would you like to test it?”


End file.
